1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to printing processes, and in particular to a method for producing a print which has a three-dimensional effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prints which have a three-dimensional appearance have many uses, such as for posters, magazine covers and inserts, sports trading cards, credit card and various advertising media. It is desired for these prints to give a depth perception which can be viewed without wearing any special glasses.
One technique in the past was to prepare a lineiform image on paper. The lineiform image would be prepared by photographing a subject through a lenticular screen at different angles, superimposing the exposures on one another. The printed superimposed image would then be coated with a plastic. The plastic would be embossed with grooves registering with the lenticular screen. The registered grids of the lineiform image and embossed plastic sheet would produce a three-dimensional effect. The embossing was by a hot process, such as by using a drum which has embossing grooves formed thereon for molding the plastic sheet while hot.
For various reasons, the process described above, and other processes using embossed plastic sheets, have not been completely successful because of high cost and difficulties encountered in obtaining good uniform quality.